Kane Yamashita
Kane Yamashita (ケイン山下 Kane Yamashita) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force. He is the former leader of Team Psykick. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade was Cyber Dragoon. Appearance Kane has spiky blue-black hair, he also has blue eyes. In his first appearance, he wears a green shirt, after that he wears a Team Psykick uniform. Like the rest of his team, his bey launcher was a white pod on his wrist. Personality He is a genius blader with a IQ of 200. Plot Beyblade: V-Force Kane appears just before the Battle Tower Epoich. He and his team get out of the airport and while walking home they find Tyson's grandfather in the river because he fell in the water while fishing. They rescue him, and he is very thankful. Tyson then challenges Kane to a battle. It's a very intense battle that ends in a draw, as both blades seem to be equally matched. The Team Psykick scientists get Kane and company to use their Cyber Bit-Beasts. Jim goes first, and the power is so great that he is driven insane. Kane and Salima are the last to go, but still retain a level of resistance to the Cyber bit-beast's extreme power. Kane is the last hurdle in the Battle Tower and Tyson is the last one to fight. Cyber Dragoon grows so rapidly that by the end of the match Kane is struggling for control of his mind and Cyber Dragoon is almost twice as big as Dragoon. Tyson, who was severely wounded because of the damage Dragoon had sustained, won the match, and freed Kane from Cyber Dragoon's power by destroying the Cyber Bit-beast. Unfortunately, the power waves that Cyber Dragoon threw as it rapidly evolved had destroyed the structure of the Battle Tower. Both bladers destroyed an important portion of the building in their battle so they had to escape. Since Kane was still weak from the fight, his friends had to carry him out. At the end of this, Kane, Salima, Goki and Jim left to find themselves after what had happened. He returned in the Championship arc with Jim, but they had to forfeit their match with Tyson and Max due to their blades being destroyed by King and Queen. Manga In the manga he is decidedly different from in the anime. He and the other Psykick's have no relationship with Tyson and the others. He also starts out vicious whereas he gradually becomes that way in the anime. Furthermore, he believes only in the power of science. His beyblade/wrist launcher can copy attack patterns instantly giving him a great advantage. After finding out that the Saint Shields betrayed Zagart, he destroys their beys. Kenny helps Dr. Zagart design his and the other cyber beyblades but he is deceived. He manages to defeat Dragoon V but Tyson and use Zagart's lab to repair it and make Dragoon V2. Cyber Dragoon tries to copy it's power but it's too much and is defeated. Unlike in the anime, his beyblade is not destroyed. He is not seen again afterwards. Beyblade Beybattles Relationships Tyson Granger: Kane and Tyson notice that they have a lot in common (ex.: their spirit, their beyblading techniques, etc.) and they become friends during a beybattle. However, after the tie, Kane tells Tyson about the fact that they were recruited by Psykick and this leaves a bad impression on Tyson. When Team Psykick is defeated, Kane and Tyson become friends again. Salima: Salima and Kane traveled the world alongside Jim and Goki. It is unknown the depth of their friendship and how far back they met. Jim: Unlike Goki and Salima, Jim continued to battle alongside Kane after the battle tower incident. They both eventually were qualified for the world championships as a Tag Team. Quotes Gallery Beyblade: V-Force 180px-Kanebey.jpg|Kane with his original Beyblade KaneYamashita.png kane2.jpg kane3.jpg Kane1.jpg kane4.jpg kane5.jpg kane6.jpg kane7.jpg kane8.jpg kane9.jpg kane10.png KaneLater.jpg|Kane in the Championship arc Cyber-Dragoon.png Kane22.jpg Imagem30.png Tumblr opnkqoRkfG1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr opnlg7rAlf1w4q252o1 1280.png Kane07.png Kane08.png Tumblr oppkao0V7u1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr opgab6lQnG1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr opgc2v9LLF1w4q252o1 1280.png JimandKane01.png Beyblade V-Force - Episode 44 935320.jpg Kane26.png Kane25.png Tumblr ottcdlJRgA1w4q252o2 1280.png JimandKane04.png JimandKane05.png Beyblade V-Force - Tyson vs King & Max vs Queen 159726.jpg JimandKane06.png Tumblr opjtg2Bqpm1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr opstwkzigU1w4q252o1 1280.png Beyblade: G-Revolution KaneEnd.jpg|Kane at the end of the series Team Psykick G.jpg|With the rest of his team. Tumblr oooc4udZrc1w4q252o6 1280.png Manga KaneManga.jpg Trivia *In the English manga, his name is spelt as Cain. *Kane and Kyoya Tategami share some similarities: **Both resemble each other with their looks. **Both their names start with a letter "K". **Both want to battle the main character. **Both lost to the main character. *There is a Beyblade called Cyber Dragoon Battle Spec but oddly enough, it doesn't appear in either the manga on anime. **Furthermore, his beyblade spirits is heavily similar to Cyber Dragon that appear in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. *According to the official 2002 website, Kane may be Japanese-Australian. de:Kane Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Team Psykick Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Team Leaders